


Cinco veces que

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Más a menudo que no acaba en casa de los Argent, abusando de hospitalidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco veces que

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manisseta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/gifts).



> Para el [Kinkmeme de Teen Wolf](http://esteenwolf.livejournal.com/67084.html). 
> 
> Aún no es tu regalo de cumpleaños, Su :(

**i.**

Lydia visita una semana en París y está demasiado cerca de Londres. _No pasa nada_ , dice Allison. _Maldito idiota,_ se le escapa a ella, y se le abraza desde atrás. Allison se retira el pelo de la nuca, Lydia esconde la nariz en su hombro y su mano se aferra a la camiseta de Allison. Hay una habitación extra, pero son las cuatro de la mañana y Allison tiene los pies helados. 

—¿Por qué no duermes con calcetines?

Allison murmura algo y después agarra la mano de Lydia, tira de su brazo y, por consiguiente, de ella, que se acomoda contra su espalda y contra los ángulos que conforman sus hombros, su codo y su cadera.

 

**ii.**

A veces tiene pesadillas. No se lo admite a nadie, y tampoco afectan a su vida diaria, pero deja a un chico de todo menos respetable en la cama de sus padres y acaba en casa de los Argent, abusando de hospitalidad. 

Hace un calor horrible; aún así terminan amoldadas en la cama con el portátil de Allison sobre sus rodillas y _El Diario de Noa_ pausado en Ryan Gosling lanzándose al lago. Apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Allison, que lleva el pelo recogido en un moño deshecho y sonríe, imbuida de cansancio. “Quién pudiera”, las dos suspiran, y una hora más tarde ninguna pretende no estar llorando, a pesar de ser el tercer visionado de los últimos meses. 

El pelo de Allison huele a vainilla y siempre hay sitio en su cama, porque es mejor persona que Lydia, o porque se siente tremendamente culpable. No le ha dicho lo de las pesadillas, pero duerme mucho mejor con alguien en la cama, sea quien sea. 

 

**iii.**

Se revuelve y da patadas y finalmente se quita las sábanas de encima. Por una vez es Allison la que le ha pedido que se quede, y ahora se comporta como si echase de menos toda la amplitud de su cama. “Verle me pone nerviosa”, le ofrece como respuesta. Habla de Scott, pero también habla de culpa que la engulle poco a poco, durante todo el verano, y de toda la mierda que se vuelve a filtrar en sus vidas. Lydia ha tenido suficiente sangre para toda una década, muchas gracias. 

“Allison, cielo”, consigue que se detenga en su empeño que deshacerse de su piel, “cierra la boca”, le roza la nuca con las uñas, las puntas de los dedos, y aprovecha el segundo de duda en su rostro para colarle la lengua entre los labios. Lo hacía con Jackson, cuando era más estúpido de lo normal. Con sus chicos no hace falta, porque tampoco hace falta que hablen; sin embargo Allison rumia y rumia, y es francamente aburrido. Le acaricia la base de la nuca con el pulgar, Allison cierra los ojos y le pasa un brazo alrededor de la cintura. No quiere decir nada y no tardan en apartarse. Allison se ríe nerviosa, no retira la mano que juguetea con el borde de su camiseta. 

Lydia le da otro beso en la mejilla y se arquea para hacerle un hueco, la cabeza de Allison bajo su barbilla y enroscada junto a ella, sobre ella. 

 

**iv.**

Acaba con el pelo destrozado, una uña rota y pierde su bolso en el bosque. Es una mala noche. Allison le acompaña hasta casa, ballesta en mano y quitándole ramas del pelo. 

—Podría haber sido peor —murmura. 

Podría, nadie ha muerto. Y sin embargo no puede quitarse la imagen de Peter Hale sonriendo de la cabeza, y el gruñido del lobo que Allison frenó a tiempo. 

—Claro, podría haber perdido también los zapatos —Allison se ríe, aunque Lydia ha ignorado activamente cómo trata de esconder una pequeña cojera—. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, estás agotada.

Allison se humedece los labios con la punta de la lengua, y Lydia se cruza de brazos. 

—No tienes por qué... Estoy bien —se mueve incómoda en el sitio.   
—Por amor de dios, mantén el acto de mártir con tu ex y con su compinche, pero a mí déjame fuera del asunto. 

Ella sacude la cabeza, y Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. “Soy tu amiga, no hace falta que te arrastres para complacerme. Más de lo normal, quiero decir.” La sonrisa de Allison se debate a medio camino entre gratitud y desconfianza, Lydia aprieta los labios y después la aprieta a ella contra el coche de su padre. Tiene que ponerse de puntillas para morderle el labio inferior. “Lo digo en serio, te puedes quedar esta noche,” le besa la comisura de los labios, sus dedos juguetean con la cremallera de sus vaqueros. Allison apoya los brazos encima de sus hombros y separa las piernas cuando cuela la mano dentro. Es su primera chica, su primera chica de cadera hacia abajo, al menos. La piel de su abdomen es tan suave que quiere saber cómo es apoyar ahí los labios, la lengua. 

Allison deja escapar un sonido ahogado en anticipación. Cierra los ojos y ni siquiera se besan, respira sobre la mejilla de Lydia con dificultad. Lo entiende, la parte de la distracción. Lydia ha pasado meses así. El vello le hace cosquillas contra los nudillos y está ardiendo cuando tantea con los dedos, los desliza sin dificultad. Quiere llevársela a su dormitorio, hacer aquello con luz y encontrar todas las combinaciones posibles. Le agarra de la nuca con la otra mano para besarla, y su mano maniobra con toda la libertad que le permiten los vaqueros. Desliza dos, tres dedos, simplemente rozando, regodeándose en el calor y la humedad que es Allison entre las piernas, buscando el ángulo que le hace gemir contra su boca. Tiene dos dedos dentro y a Allison tensa contra la puerta del coche, le acaricia el clítoris con el pulgar y sonríe contra su mandíbula. “Vamos a mi cuarto.”

 

**v.**

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? Estoy ocupada. 

La voz de Stiles sonaba urgente a través del móvil, Lydia se muerde los labios al acabar la frase. 

—Por supuesto que no. Tómate el tiempo que veas, te relajas, te vas a un spa, y si estamos vivos para cuando vuelvas, entonces me comentas qué tal tienes tu agen...  
—Son las tres de la mañana —acaba en un gruñido—. Aprende tú latín arcaico, Stiles. Sí, espera, ahí.  
—¿Dónde?  
—Te cuelgo, Stiles. 

Lo hace. Respira entrecortado y continúa deslizando los dedos entre el cabello castaño de Allison, que le hace cosquillas en el abdomen y en el interior de los muslos. Allison levanta la cabeza y tiene los labios rojos, se relame y Lydia gruñe de nuevo, se deja caer sobre la almohada, y el móvil sobre la colcha. 

—¿Algo importante? —la voz le sale ronca, Lydia trata de recomponer sus pensamientos, muchos de los cuales se cohesionan en una gran maldición hacia Stiles y todos los hombres lobo de este mundo.   
—Nada que no pueda esperar cinco minutos.


End file.
